


Time to Decorate

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [21]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: Nice little Father and Son moment
Relationships: Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence
Series: October 2020 Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Shots of JACK





	Time to Decorate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jules1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1980/gifts), [TheEmpressAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/gifts).



“You’re **_sure_** this is okay, Dad?” Robby asked as he carefully spread fake spider-webbing across the rosebush. “I mean, like **really** sure…using Grandma’s garden…like _**this?**_ ”

“Yeah,” Johnny nodded, as he tried to position the scarecrow just right. “She’d be buying up all the best and scariest decorations…just going **_all_** out.” He stopped and looked over at Robby, trying carefully to place fake spiders in the webbing without damaging the leaves. Johnny smiled and went back to the next decoration, “She’d be proud of you, kid.” 

Robby stopped and looked at the nearest rose, listening to his father’s words.

“Saving your money and putting this whole thing together for the younger kids. You’re doing good.”

Robby smiled softly and looked up, only to see his Dad already climbing the ladder–getting ready to put up the string of lights. So he just sighed and went on to the next bush.

_Sonuvabitch!_

Robby quickly turned back to see Johnny on the ground, flat on his back. As he hurried closer and realized everything was relatively okay, he noticed what broke his dad’s fall.

Johnny finally opened his eyes and looked up to see Robby laughing. He raised his arm, pointing a very stern finger, “Amanda doesn’t hear about this. This stays between you and me, alright?”

“Ok, Old Man. If she starts calling you, Pumpkin Butt, it won’t be **_my_** fault. Now give me your hand.”


End file.
